19 Lutego 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie (powt.) 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.45 Polacy w służbie pokoju - reportaż Stanisława Wolnego 08.05 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Rodzina płazów bezogonowych - program przyrodniczy 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno: Caritas - znaczy miłość - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany (dubbing) (emisja z teletekstem) 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (13,14) - serial przygodowy, USA 1957 10.55 Doktor Quinn (Dr Quinn. Medicine Woman) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 11.45 Szalone sporty (2/8) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 12.00 Zwierzęta świata: Z życia makaków (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (stereo) 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Współcześni wojownicy: Pocisk balistyczny - reportaż 13.30 Świat po prostu - magazyn 14.00 Studio Sport: I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz Warka Czarni Radom - Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn 15.45 Ludzie za burtą - reportaż 16.05 Zimna wojna (2/24): Żelazna kurtyna 1945 - 1947 - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Moda na sukces (1065) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka (45) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Ich własna liga (A League of Their Own) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1992 22.15 Muzyczne urodziny: Andrzej Rosiewicz - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 23.00 Taksówka Jedynki: Telenowelki - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Sportowa sobota 23.30 Rambo 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 01.15 Klan (307,308,309) - telenowela, Polska 1999 02.30 Gdzie jest jednooki Jimmy? (The Search for One-Eye Jimmy) - komedia, USA 1993 03.55 Kłamcy (Les menteurs) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995 05.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 Proton: Granice wydolności ludzkiego organizmu - magazyn sensacji naukowych 10.15 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 11.05 Terytorium krokodyli - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 12.00 Kino bez rodziców - Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera: Jetsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1976 (25 min) (dubbing) 12.25 Kino bez rodziców - Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera: Goryl Magilla - serial animowany, USA 1968 (7 min) (dubbing) 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (114): Lato - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 12.55 Złota dwunastka polskiego dokumentu: Piątka z Kalwarii - film dokumentalny Jerzego Hoffmana i Edwarda Skórzewskiego 13.15 Nasz Charly (26): Charly i kangur - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 14.05 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (205): Mielizna - telenowela, Polska 1999 15.35 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.30 Providence (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 17.15 Arena - program sportowy 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.40 Biesiada włoska (stereo) 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Pałac gier (Pleasure Palace) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980 23.15 Miłość w Hollywood (1): Randka w Hollywood - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 00.00 Cygaro i papierosy - film dokumentalny 00.45 Obserwator (The Watcher) (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.30 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Merlin z Kryształowej Groty - serial fantastyczny 08.00 Mazowiecki informator kulturalny 08.20 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 08.25 Halo gmina 08.40 Super cena - felieton 09.00 (WP) Taxi (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997 09.40 (WP) Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Daleki dystans - film obyczajowy, Polska 1985 11.00 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Niezwykłe wyścigi - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 (WP) Labirynty kultury 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Stasiek Wielanek - koncert 17.45 Gość WOT: Kabaret literacki Antyqariat 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Moda i okolice - magazyn Anny Frankowskiej 18.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (4/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 20.00 (WP) Program muzyczny 21.00 Sławni i bogaci - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Prezenterka (Almost Golden: The Jessica Savitch Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 23.30 (WP) Trubadur (ost.) - opera 00.40 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Bajkowe trojaczki (11/13) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Merlin z Kryształowej Groty (5/6) - serial fantastyczny 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Taxi (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997 09.40 Wynalazki przyrody (1/13) - serial dokumentalny 10.10 Daleki dystans - film obyczajowy, Polska 1985 11.00 Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć (18/20) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Niezwykłe wyścigi (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Wielkie epoki sztuki europejskiej (5/10) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Drogi wodne (7/16) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Podróże bez biletu (ost.) - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 Sanktuaria przyrody (12/13) - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 Reportaż z koncertu 16.10 Labirynty kultury 16.30 Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Program sportowy 19.30 Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (4/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 20.00 Program muzyczny 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Prezenterka (Almost Golden: The Jessica Savitch Story) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 23.30 Trubadur (ost.) - opera Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax (277) - program muzyczny 07.00 Piramida - teleturniej 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Sok z żuka (Beetlejuice) (8) - serial animowany, USA 1989-92 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.00 Power Rangers (157) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Strażnicy miasta (Sons of Thunder) (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 10.55 Nowe przygody Pippi Langstrumpf (New Adventures of Pippi Langstumpf) - film przygodowy, USA 1988 12.30 Fantomas wraca (Fantomas se dechaine) - komedia sensacyjna, Francja/Włochy 1965 14.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15.00 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T) (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Lekarze z Los Angeles (L.A. Doctors) (1/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (98) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (27) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 20.30 Miodowe lata (23) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.10 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 21.40 Kurier sensacji - magazyn reporterów 22.05 Rycerz uliczny (Street Knight) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 23.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.50 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (36) - serial, USA 1994 00.15 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordelo - serial erotyczny, USA 1996 00.45 Playboy: Zatoka Namiętności (Passion Cave) (2) - serial erotyczny, USA 1999 01.15 Nasienie zła (Damien's Seed) - film erotyczny, USA 1996 02.55 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Myszorki na prerii (26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (19) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Szalony świat (34) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 USA High (18) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 12.00 Jak ukraść milion dolarów - komedia sensacyjna, USA 14.15 Katie Joplin (5) - serial, USA 14.45 Siłacze - Międzynarodowe Zawody Strong Man 15.25 Przystań Hubbardów (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.20 Modelki (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.15 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 19.00 TVN Fakty 19,20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Rozgrzeszenie - film sensacyjny, USA 22.20 Świadek mimo woli - film sensacyjny, USA 0.30 Laura - film kryminalny, USA 2.00 Granie na zawołanie TV Polonia 06.00 W labiryncie (105,106): Znowu w kraju, Pokaz mody - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (301,302,303) - telenowela, Polska 1999 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Babar (4/65) - film animowany, Kanada 1990 (dubbing) 10.00 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 10.15 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 11.30 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 O świcie i przed zmierzchem - film dokumentalny Kazimierza Karabasza 12.40 W piątą stronę świata (4/8): Gdzie jest ojciec? - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1991 13.25 Polscy górnicy we Francji - reportaż 14.05 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z Kazimierzem Brandysem (10) 14.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 14.30 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 15.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 15.30 Wieczór z Jagielskim: prof. Jerzy Bralczyk, Liroy 15.55 Ginące zawody: Brązownictwo 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Swego nie znacie - program Marty Piszczatowskiej 17.45 Zaproszenie: Perła wód polskich - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 18.05 Teledyski na życzenie 18.15 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (2/15): Głodówka, czyli zamykanie parasola - serial komediowy, Polska 1993 19.15 Dobranocka: Sceny z życia smoków (3/7) - serial animowany (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Historia niemoralna - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1990 21.40 Maryla Rodowicz - Karnawał 2000 (1) - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Popis mistrzowski Ireny Kwiatkowskiej - program rozrywkowy 23.55 Sportowa sobota 00.10 TV Polonia zaprasza - program dnia 00.15 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (2/15): Głodówka, czyli zamykanie parasola - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.15 Sceny z życia smoków (3/7) - serial animowany (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Historia niemoralna - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1990 03.40 Maryla Rodowicz - Karnawał 2000 (1) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport-telegram (powt.) 05.00 O świcie i przed zmierzchem - film dokumentalny Kazimierza Karabasza (powt.) RTL 7 06.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.25 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997 11.15 Krwawe rozwiązanie (Pregnant Danger) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 12.55 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.20 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996 13.45 Tata major - serial komediowy, USA 1989 14.10 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989 15.05 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989 16.20 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1995 17.10 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998 18.00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999 20.00 Zniknięcie Christiny (The Disappearance of Christina) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 21.45 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 22.35 Usłyszeć strach (Baby Monitor: Sound of Fear) - thriller, USA 1998 00.10 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 00.55 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984 01.45 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA 02.10 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998 02.55 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998 03.40 Usłyszeć strach (Baby Monitor: Sound of Fear) - thriller, USA 1998 Polsat 2 06.00 Muzyka na bis 07.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 07.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd: Henry Fonda - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (97) - serial kryminalny, USA 1968-80 10.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (The Animals of Farthing Wood) (17) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 (25 min) (dubbing) 10.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (27) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98 11.00 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (Jackie Collins) (10/30) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (38) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996 12.30 Tajemnice piasków (175, 176) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.05 Widmo (The Wraith) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986 19.45 Super Express TV - magazyn 20.00 Ambulans (The Ambulance) - thriller, USA 1990 21.45 Kameleon (The Pretender) (7/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-9 22.40 Klutz - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1973 23.55 Dobry książę Charlie (Bonnie Prince Charlie) - film historyczny, W. Bryt. 1948 02.00 Disco Relax 03.00 Pożegnanie Nasza TV TeDe 06.15 Program publicystyczny 06.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial przygodowy 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Czas dla Wrocławia - talk show 17.30 Paragraf - magazyn kryminalny 17.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Zniknięcie Christiny (The Disappearance of Christina) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 21.45 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 22.05 Ludzie Tajfuna - serial 22.55 Nieznajomi. Wizyta - serial obyczajowy 23.25 Zakazane zabawy (Forbidden Games) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 01.00 Dziennik - wydarzenia tygodnia 01.20 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 01.50 Życie jak poker - telenowela 03.20 Program publicystyczny